


Birdflash one shots (scenes)

by I_ship_it_101



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birdflash - Freeform, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_ship_it_101/pseuds/I_ship_it_101
Summary: Just a bunch of Birdflash one shots I have written for fun, thought i'd shear. (Honestly its more like just scenes.)





	1. Chapter 1

Wally leaned in and tilted his head, short bangs brushing against Dick's forehead, had cupping his cheek, clenching his eyes shut as he closed the gap between them, passionately pressing his lips together with Dick's. At first Dick wanted to push him away, but found himself to lost in the other's worm, soft lips moving against his own. So he kissed the ginger back instead, putting one hand on his chest and the other around his waist, pulling Wally towards him. The kiss sent shivers down Dick's back, the intoxicating smell of Wally's jasmine cologne drew as he  felt the slight burn of the wine as it rolled off his tongue and seeped down his throat with every push of the man's tongue against his own.

After some more tongue exploring in each other's mouths and a moan here and there, Wally broke the kiss with a wet sound, allowing them to get some much needed oxygen, only to burrow his face in Dick's neck, biting, nipping, and sucking. Dick gave a heavy moan, moving slightly to the side, giving better access to his neck. Wally pulled back, leaving a hickey behind as he moved to leave gentle kisses along Dick's jaw line slowly making his way to the ear, lightly nibbling it. He pulled back much to Dick's disappointment, to gaze into his eyes. Sparkling like storm clouds right before lighting hit.

 "I won't go any further unless you want me to"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More random Birdflash.

The sun was still resolutely below the horizon as Wally rouse from heavy slumber. He slowly fluttered his eyes open, streaks of sunlight coming from between the blinds immediately finding his eyes, setting the morning aroma as the coolness of the air hit him. He tried to stretch his arms, but stopped cold when he noticed a sudden weight on his chest. He looked down to the source, jet black hair brushing across his cheek and chin, as he looked down at a sleeping Dick Grayson, softly snoring (and a bit drooling) on his chest.  
He was laying on his stomach, hands wrapped around Wally. His own hand was holding Dick close by his hip, and the other one was resting in his raven hair. The sun beamed on his face, heat growing in his cheeks. He was noticeably in only his boxers and in and over sized light grey t-shirt that Wally recognized as his own by the words "Insane? I prefer the term mentally hilarious" printed on it. The t-shirt was a size or two too big for Dick, so it didn't cover the painfully obvious hickey on his collarbone. And that caused a weird fluttery felling to rise inside of Wally...huh, interesting.  
He slowly removed his hand from Dick's hair, and instead used it to gently stroke the man's cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick finds out what a drunk Wally is like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is even shorter then the previous two but oh well. If you have any prompts or ideas for other chapters comment !

Dick's brain lit on fire and warmth spread throughout his entire body. Wally was kissing him, warm, hard, confident, and so deep. Wally's soft fingers gently ran up and down his spine, coaxing shivers out of Dick. The kiss was over in seconds but damn. How could someone kiss like that? worm lips gentle, yet firm, tongue in deep, so deep. He was left speechless, gazing into space, and honestly, a little turned on.  
His brain finally caught up with him, and - Oh shit. What the fuck just happened?!

"Did you just -" he looked behind him only to find Wally fast asleep on his bed. He wasn't sure if he should be mad or thankful at Hal for giving Wally alien alcohol. A little bit of both.


End file.
